Multiverse Mayhem: Sully edition
by Titanslayer58
Summary: this recreates the same story as Multiverse Mayhem but in Sully's point of view.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

A bit of backstory

If you've read the original "Multiverse Mayhem" some of you people are probably saying "Hey where's Sully." "Why does Sully have these crazy powers and weapons." "Does Sully have a backstory?" "What's up with Sully whys he so badass?". Well before I tell the tale of my side of "Multiverse Mayhem" I believe I should give you a tale of my past. (Yeah I'm giving a backstory, did you not read the chapter title. Also this is for the people who read the original Multiverse Mayhem and want more information about me.) I'll start from the beginning.

When I was born and grew to be around 3 I knew one thing, my parents were the kindest people I ever known, through out most of my life, there were the only ones who were kind to me. I quickly figured that out on the first day of school. Everyone kept their distance from me, nobody wanted to even talk to me or sit next to me at lunch. All because of my eyes. My eyes were the same type of eyes you'd see on Tokyo ghoul, completely blackened with glowing red pupils and veins.

They all treated me like a demon from hell broke loose and heaven couldn't do a thing about it. But it was until the beginning of high school I was able to make my eyes look normal I could only choose one color for the pupils so I chose bright blue, normal white eyes with bright blue pupils. But changing my eye color wouldn't matter, since half the school already knows about my real eyes. I've been bullied for months but one day it was because of them I found out my eyes were a small part of my true nature.

They decided to pin me down to the bathroom walland literally stab not with a pencil but an actual blade. The guy was ready thrust the blade at me, I closed my eyes thinking I was a goner. But suddenly I heard a clang sound. I opened my eyes only to see the guy holding just the handle of the knife and the blade halfway across the bathroom floor. The three bullies tried to run out of the bathroom but my red pupils glowed with rage, suddenly four shadow like tentacles bursted from my back grabbing all three bullies tossing them at the wall knocking them out.

I ran to the principal's office to report what happened of course I left out the part about me knocking the bullies out. The faculty decided to send me home early. As I walking home I couldn't get what happened out of my head at all. When I got home I told my parents everything that happened, they only looked at each and nodded with concerned looks on their faces. "It's time we told you what we've kept a secret from you for all these years."

My face was lit surprised but i was also confused wondering what this had to do with what happen at school. My mother had pulled a book from the bookcase, I then heard a click sound from it. Suddenly the bookcase slowly spinned itself sideways. From the other side of the bookcase I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I followed my parents down a spiral staircase and as I walked down I saw 2 pedestals, one with a floating ball of fire and another a floating bubble containing what looked like black smoke. My father told me "after you told us what happened, we thought you were ready to embrace our family's passed down power." Then my mother interrupted saying "But before we do we must give the power of an animal spirit, one needs to be an animal that flys cause you'll be given wings."

I thought hard about my second and flying animal spirit and I decided the snake and my flight animal the Phoenix. My mother then told me "We want you to think hard on your last animal spirit Sully because that animal will be your primary animal spirit meaning you be able to morph into a human hybrid of that animal." I didn't think long and hard about it because I had already made my choice. I chose the wolf (that explains why I turned into a werewolf in the original multiverse mayhem). "Yay now we can start the power transfer."

My mother seemed too excited about this for some reason. I walked up to the pedestals "I understand the fire but what is this black smoke?" I asked. "That's the bubble containing the power of shadows" my father answered. When I heard my father say the power of shadows in my head I was bursting with excitement cause I was soon going to be able to control my 2 favorite elements. "Is this gonna hurt?" I asked. "No you'll only black out once the transfer is complete."

My eyes widened with fear, cause he said that so abruptly."Alright let's start this transfer already" my mom shouted. Suddenly the black smoke flowed out of the bubble containing it and flowing into my palm as for fire it did the same thing, I was glad I didn't feel any pain. Suddenly I heard my mom scream "you'll also learn telekinesis!" Then everything went black.

I woke up to see my parents smiling at me "what?" I asked. "Turn around and look at the mirror." They both said I did exactly what they said. I felt like I was dreaming I had eagle like wings that were on fire, I suddenly see I have a forked tongue like a snake, then I see wolf ears on my head. But that's not all one hand had black smoke flowing around it, and the other hand was engulfed with fire. Suddenly all I saw on my body vanished. I turn to look at my mom and dad and I see them holding something or something's. once they turned around I saw them holding 2 red and black scythes.

"My favorite weapon, Mom...Dad...thank you" I was beginning to tear up after taking in everything that just happened. But then it hit me, I could only hear one thing in my head and it was whispering "revenge, now they'll see why they shouldn't have messed with me." I came to school the next day and what do you know I see the three bullies who attacked me standing in front of me. "Well well well look who decided to show up for more." I was thinking in my head "they must've forgot what happened after being knocked out. I do know they haven't seen my real eyes nor did they see them when I attacked them." I then made a smile of insanity.

"I'll take whatever you 3 three throw at me, you wanna know why?" I then revealed my snake tongue doing the same thing a snake does with the hiss sound. I lifted my head up and shifted my fake eyes to my real eyes."I came fully prepared." I used my shadow powers to tie them down in place so they couldn't escape, then my 2 scythes appeared from the ground using my telekinesis to make them float. I then decapitated each one of their limbs before slicing off their heads "remember this" I whispered behind them.

"If people like you mess with my family, you mess with the family power." after a quick second I immediately sliced their heads off a once. After that that's when insanity got the best of me. After a few years I became a serial killer using my powers and later a new leader took over. No one in the entire city liked him but he forced everyone to do as he pleased.

But I didn't listen, I didn't listen to a damn thing he said. Later that day I was walking in the park alone at night remembering the one thing I said at the age of 3 "my parents were the only kindest people I've ever known." but then all that changed. Suddenly a white portal opened up behind as I fell to the ground.

I was surprised but I didn't freak out and run away, what with my magic and all it felt like something I shouldn't be unaware of. I looked through the portal as I saw what appeared to be a village full of pony's, Pegasus, and unicorns. "Where have I seen this world before?" I thought out loud. "Wait a minute this is the world of that one cartoon my little pony!" I shouted in excitement. "I hope the pony's there won't freak out seeing me in their world...naaaah I'm sure it'll be fine."

I quickly jumped through the portal without having second thoughts. I was asleep but I heard three voices slightly waking me up, one voice said "Is 'it' alright?" Another voice said "ya think he's unconscious?" The third voice said, "I know y'all help me carry him to fluttershy's cottage." I woke up to see three fillies standing there watching me one was white and had a white and bright purple mane, another was yellow and had a red mane, the last one was orange and had a purple mane. The white filly screamed like she had a built in megaphone "GOOD MORNING!"

my eyes instantly widened and my body shot up as if I woke up from a nightmare. "Wha..uh..who are you?" I spoke after just waking up. The white filly said, "I'm Sweetiebelle." the yellow one said "I'm Applebloom." the orange one said "And I'm Scootaloo." "Wh..where am I?" I said still half asleep. Applebloom said "me and my friends here carried you all the way here to fluttershy's cottage. We found you on the ground out of nowhere when we saw a flash of light." I began to become more awake and so I looked around and saw beautiful nature style decor and LOTS of animals.

I asked the three fillies "where is fluttershy?" Sweetiebelle answered "she's in her backyard feeding the animals." "Oh" I made a tired sigh without knowing I made a snake tongue hiss. all three fillies screamed in fear "woah what the heck is wrong!" Scootaloo shouted"was that a snake tongue!?" Before I could answer the back door to the cottage bursted open as a yellow Pegasus with a yellow mane came flying in. "Are you girls alright?" Applebloom shouted "this uhh what do we call you?" I answered "a human" Applebloom continued "oh, THIS HUMAN HAS A SNAKE TONGUE!" The yellow Pegasus opened my mouth to see. scootaloo out of nowhere said "this is fluttershy by the way mr um, what's your name?" I tried to answer but my mouth was still open. scootaloo said "what? I don't speak open mouth language." The yellow Pegasus let go of my mouth and I again answered "Sully" scootaloo said " oh well mr sully this fluttershy." Fluttershy whispered "um hi" in my head I am saying "WHY IS SHE SO ADORABLE!" One of the fillys was telling me what fluttershy does but I was paying no attention to what they were saying because I was to focused on the fire in my hand.

Fluttershy screamed,grabbed a fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire on my hand. I looked at fluttershy with an expression on my face that was saying "Really?" I then used my telekinesis to move the fire extinguisher chemicals off my hand and moving it outside. Then reaappearing the fire on my hand. "Wait how are you doing that do you have a horn located somewhere else on your body?" Applebloom question my magic after seeing it. "I'm a human not a unicorn so no I don't have a horn I use my magic the way humans would." As the night drew near in the pony world I met peculiar pony by the name of princess Luna. She told me she was an alicorn who was in charge of raising and lowering the moon and her sister was in charge of the same thing but with the sun. I told her I always enjoyed the night and loved gazing at the moon. After telling her that we formed a great friendship. But in the middle of a conversation a white portal to my world opened and sucked me in as I tried to grab Luna's hoove. I woke up in the same location I saw the portal to the pony world. As I got up I looked to my left to see a blue dog like creature standing there of course I wasn't surprised at all

He introduced himself as stitch and told me he was recruiting villains for his team. He told me he saw me enter the pony universe and told me once I stepped out of portal the ponys I met lost their memory's of me. He told the reason he's recruiting villains is to aid him in taking over the multiverse and wanted me as his partner because I was apparently the second greatest criminal of the multiverse. I replied "I'll join you, only if you do me one small favor. Help me kill our city's leader


	2. Chapter 1

Multiverse Mayhem: Sully edition

chapter 1

The so called stitch agreed to helping me in my mission to assassinate the city leader. I didn't have my weapons so I vanished in the shadows, stitch accidentally inhaled the black smoke, so he coughed for i'd say 5 minutes. Though i left a note saying "i forgot my weapons meet me at the tallest tower that glows super freakin bright." Stitch knew exactly where that tower was, cause he saw it from a mile away. With a snap of his finger he instantly teleported on top of the tower. Black smoke appeared a few feet behind him as I rised from the ground. "Finally your your here." Stitch said "ah shush I only took a minute. And besides all you did was teleport up here, I mean I did the same thing but the way I do it is more epic. I argued.

"Riiiiiight. So what are your weapons?" Stitch asked. "Oh yeah" I then summoned my 2 scythes from the ground then grabbed them and held them in an epic pose. I then saw stitch just giving me 2 thumbs up. "I made a few modifications to them so I can cause more ." My scythes then flipped around, spinned, twisted and a;; kinds of switcharoo movements and changed from scythes to red and black sawed off shotguns. "oooooo now that's gonna do some damage." Stitch said surprised. "So, you ready?" my reals eyes took form. "let's start a revolution.

(From Shadows Trailer Version)

What Stitch didn't know that I did was that the tower were on top of was the leaders headquarters. I made sure to inform him this so he didn't have to look all over the entire city to find it. "I want you to leave a message for him. tell him I'm coming for him. I want him to observe me slaughtering his men." You got it" then Stitch snapped his finger and teleported into the leaders office. the leader shouted in fear from stitch appearing out of nowhere. "Oh chill out I'm only here to leave a message. someones coming after you. He's probably already killed a quarter of you're men by now. just letting ya know, bye." and with a snap of his finger he was gone in a flash. The leader checked the surveillance cameras to see where i was. He found me on a camera in the hallway. The only thing he saw was me standing in a completely painted with blood and full of dead corpses. I knew the camera was there, so I decided to make him fear me more. I then made the camera buffer and whenever the screen turned to static I moved closer to the camera, until my face was directly in front of the camera. i could hear the guy make a high pitched scream from the hallway, I nearly thought a little girl was in the building, but I was still staring at camera. I made a maniacal laugh and destroyed the camera. The leader got on a microphone, that was connected to all the speakers in the building, calling all of the guards to my location. "this is gonna be fun."

soldiers surrounded me in a whole circle. I only made a smug smile as black smoke surrounded both of my hands. suddenly i thrusted my arms forward, and black smoke surrounded the area and no one could see but me. I took out my scythes and switched them to shotguns. there was a switch on both shotguns with 2 labels on each that said, semi-auto and full-auto. (I'm sure you know how this is gonna turn out.) I switched my guns to full auto shooting my guns and swinging arms around like a 3 year old who had to much mtn dew. Once i made the blck smoke fade away. all the soldiers were dead. Stitch teleported into the leaders office, the leader suddenly pulled a handgun from his desk drawer. "Whoa whoa hey hey, haven't you ever heard of don't shoot the messenger? And besides I'm not the one you should be worried about." Stitch looked beside the leader to see black smoke behind him. "It's him you should be worried about" The leader turned around only to see a shotgun pointed to his head. "looks like there's only one sedition that's successful in history." POW blew his head open.

(end of chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 2

Multiverse Mayhem: Sully edition

chapter 2

(and now the real story begins)

And there you have it. My back story, (also stitch stole a robot suit and i found blueprints to some machine.) I didn't care for it, but stitch said it would go perfect with his plan. I was confused on what he said. what plan? Suddenly we were teleported into his secret base. Stitch told me to wait in the other room while he builds the machine. The only thing I could hear were drills, chainsaws, and hammers. I was kinda worried on what the heck was going on in there. Then I heard the random construction noises stop. I checked to see what happened. I saw three tubes able to fit a semi truck. I also noticed stitch controlling the robot body and for some reason wearing a fedora. I'm assuming to make his appearance mysterious or something. "Is it done yet?"

"Yes and no, the body swapping machine is done, but we need test subjects." Stitch replied "I can go gather some." soon I grabbed my scythes ready to go. "No no, I can do it. I can still do a lot in this robot body." He then opened a portal, and I knew exactly where he was going. "Promise me one thing." Stitch then turned and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "Promise me you won't do anything to harm Fluttershy." "Tssh why would I make a promise like that?" suddenly shadow chains caught stitch's arms and legs restraining him, then I shadow warped in front of him with my real eyes revealed and a face of pure rage. Suddenly I started growling like a wolf. "Alright, alright, I promise." "you better." Then the shadow chains faded away and stitch went through the portal. suddenly a gaming pc setup and a pc copy of Overwatch appeared in front of me. There was a note on the moniter saying "Something to keep you occupied." I made a smug face. "Heheheheheeheheheehehehe."

(end of chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3

Mulitverse Mayhem: Sully edition

chapter 3

Ok I'm bored

"That's it I'm bored, I'm tired of winning every match as reaper." I quickly shadow warped into the pony universe and ended up in sweet apple acres. Suddenly my wolf instincts kicked in. I caught a strange and strong scent, almost as if there were clones of that certain smell. I morphed into a ball of smoke and dashed to an area behind the farm. I looked beyond a valley only to see what all the pony's in this world have hatred over. Changelings. There was an entire army of them, and behind them was there leader, Queen Chrysalis, my eyes changed and my weapons shot from the ground. I then morphed into the ground with black smoke trails. As the changelings marched forward black smoke appeared from the ground causing them to stop. "What is going on here" Chrysalis moved in front of the army and noticed the black smoke. Suddenly I shot out from the ground and landed on the ground swiftly. "What is the meaning of this who are you?" Chrysalis questioned. "I'm a creature not from this world, My name doesn't concern you, Chrysalis."

"How do you know who I am?" "I know much about you. I know you and your army capture ponies to steal and feed on their love, but it barely soothes your hunger. It's know use trying, you've already been defeated twice." Chrysalis was maaaaad. "Men seize him. suddenly they all hissed at me thinking I'd be scared, but then i hissed like a king cobra with my snake tongue, then they all feared me greater then i should've feared them. suddenly black smoke blinded all of them including chrysalis and the only thing she could hear were slashes and shotgun bangs. When the smoke cleared, Chrysalis opened her eyes to see her entire army defeated and me in the center of all of them. suddenly i appeared behind her with my scythes at her neck. "make this the third time you've been defeated, and if you ever try to take over ponyville and all of equestria again, you'll answer to me." I then moved my scythes away form her neck. and walked away back to the farm."Oh and if you want your species to survive, I'd suggest sharing love instead of stealing it."

Soon I shadow warped on to the roof of the barn and saw stitch and rainbow dash on top of a portal slowly going through it. Stitch saw me on the roof with a face of disappointment. He went through the portal quickly. I then made a negative sigh and said "2 more to go."


	5. Chapter 4

Multiverse Mayhem:

chapter 4

It's not everyday you find yourself in a new body

As me and stitch were in the hidden base, Rainbow Dash was in one of the tubes in the body swapping machine, "Hey we have 2 more to go any idea where they might be?" I only warped away leaving a photo and a note. the photo was me, Fluttershy, and the cutie mark crusaders. Stitch held the photo in his hand, he was starting to understand why he made that promise. Then he read the note saying "Their in the multiverse base." I was camouflaged in the shadows of the multiverse base spying on what was going on. All I was hearing was hearing was the mane 6 or mane 5 explaining what stitch did and see what Ben 10, ash ketchum, megaman, and sonic the hedgehog could do. Suddenly I Heard "Aloha Oe"

That was stitch's voice. The ceiling lowered and stitch crawled into the room. "Your not welcome here stitch, we fired you." "Wait a minute stitch once worked with the enemy?" Suddenly I heard muffled screams I then looked to my left, I saw stitch kidnapping pinkie pie. I looked at the stitch on the ceiling and the stitch next to me, "Wait huh? wh- what, oh yeah he has a ditto. Everyone went to the roof, so I shadow warped to the the roof still hiding in the shadows. I was shocked at what I saw. stitch's robot body was destroyed though stitch was unharmed. I also noticed rarity was gone, so I guess stitch captured her as well. since I knew much wasn't really going to happen i just shadow warped back to the hidden base. I look to my left to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity in all three tubes of the body swapping machine.

"Welp it's time to test this." then I see stitch behind the control panel and I didn't even see him standing there. The 3 ponies had frightened looks on their faces. stitch suddenly laughed and said, "Oh, don't worry, there's only a 45% chance it will explode." all of the ponies eyes widened including me after hearing that. "I'm joking." I made a sigh of relief. "There's a 75%" "WHAT?!" Stitch ignored hearing me and flipped the switch. suddenly lights from the machine started flashing, then papers and stitch's shiny ditto were blowing away. I then surrounded myself in a shield layered with fire and shadows. Suddenly the flashing stopped. My shield the faded away, and luckily nothing went kaboom. After what happened i shadow warped back to the roof of the new world base saw megaman, ben 10, ash, and sonic being defeated by the robot masters when suddenly the robot masters retreated. I smelled luxury perfume and cake batter from above so I looked up and saw 3 ponies falling from the sky.

The 3 ponies were caught by the heroes. Ash said "Don't worry we got you, now can you tell us what happened?" I then made a soft villainous laugh and said "They will be screaming very soon you know." they all turned to see only my evil smile in the shadows. "Because it's not everyday you find yourself, in a new body." Quickly i then covered my ears, then the 3 ponies screamed like a tortured banshee. "Eh, tried to warn you." I laughed and disappeared into shadows.

(end of chapter 4)


	6. Chapter 5

Multiverse Mayhem: Sully Edition

chapter 5

(I now make my awesome entrance)

After nearly going deaf I shadow warped into the pony world just to observe what was going on. obviously they were trying to find a way to switch Pinkie pie, rainbow dash, and rarity back to their original bodies. Suddenly stitch appeared and said,"Oh, I may know a way. All you need to do is answer a question, yes just one. And that problem will be gone. I sent a message in his mind saying, "Nice rhyming." All the ponies couldn't trust stitch, but they knew he was there best hope. "Fine what is this simple question?" asked Twilight. Knowing shes the smartest of the mane six she should be able to ace it. "Well here goes. What is the meaning to life, the universe, and everything?"

My eyes widened and i facepalmed after hearing that. "When you figure it out just say it out loud. I'll hear no matter where I am. Now then, I have some business to attend to and I don't plan on missing some chaos." "Now hold on one second." I turned to see a creature made of different animal body parts. It was Discord. "I think you should change them back to normal before the chaos comes to you." "Oh Discord what a lovely surprise!" Stitch said sarcastically. "Look I already made a deal with them, it's a fair game my friend. And I won't mind beating you in a fight." My face widened after hearing stitch wanting to fight discord. "Oh so sure yourself are?" Discord taunted. "You really want to go against the LORD of chaos?" "Look who's talking" I thought to myself. Then Stitch snapped and two objects appeared in both his hands. An orb in one hand and a heart in the other. "Oh boy here we go." I said to myself. Because I knew exactly how this was going to turn out.

Suddenly Stitch crushed the orb and flicked the heart at the wall. Out of nowhere discord fell to the floor as if he was in pain. As this occurred Stitch laughed at Discord in agony. Stitch's eyes blackened and said, "Don't test me" As he walked away laughing, he whispered to me, "That's your cue." And he teleported away. "DISCORD" My eyes widened after hearing Fluttershy shriek. Harming Fluttershy is one thing that angers me, but making her upset is another thing. "I...It's starting to feel better, But he was telling the truth about the orb." Discord said Sheepishly and snapped. Then I walk in and said "But nothing happened heh heh. Hilarious am I right? The lord of chaos is now second best." All the ponies and Discord looked over at me startled. Twilight looked at me and could already tell i worked with stitch, so she used her magic to create a cage around me. I only made an evil smirk and put my finger up.

All the ponies were confused on what I was doing. Suddenly Fire blasted through my finger melting the cage down. "Now isn't it rude to capture a guest?" I snarled. "Or is that your way of saying 'I don't believe we've met can you tell me your name?' Cause if so it's Sully and I'm just here to watch and react." Before I faded into the shadows I proclaimed "Oh Fluttershy, Just saying I like you the best." Hoping that would slightly jog her memory. and just like that I wooshed away into the shadows


	7. Chapter 6

Mulitverse Mayhem: Sully Edition

Chapter 6

I should have known this was the answer

While me and Stitch were in the hidden base I making fire tornadoes with my magic, and stitch was just observing the ponies trying to find the answer on a giant TV screen. "Ya think they'll ever figure out the answer?" I asked. "Well I left a note giving them a hint saying it was a number." Stitch replied. "Are you serious? The answer was 42? OH MY GOD!" Stitch interrupted my ranting and said "Looks like their about to figure it out." then stitch teleported out of the base. I looked at the TV to see what was going on. Discord then said through the TV "I feel like it's the strangest of numbers like 42 or...".

"DING DING DING! There's the bell!" Out of nowhere stitch appeared dressed as a game show host or something, and in my head I'm thinking "Congratulations you won a brand new car." Stitch of course switched Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, and Rarity back to their original body's. I was bored so I went to my computer and grabbed the tablet people use to draw stuff. I was wondering what to draw, suddenly it popped into my head. What would fluttershy look like as an alicorn? So i drew and colored fluttershy and added a horn to her. I saved my drawing and shadow hopped to the attack on titan world. What I didn't know was Stitch saw my drawing and that gave him the perfect idea. While I was in the attack on titan world there was just pitch black. "Oh yeah season 2 isn't out yet." I then shadow hopped to stitch's location which was the Ben 10 world and rose from his shadow. "Finally your here, visited attack on titan didn't you" Stitch sighed. "yeah but hey." As I spoke my 2 scythes appeared next to me. "At least I didn't miss the party."

"I guess there's only way to this" Ben sighs. While he doesn't like him, Clockwork was his best hope since he can stop time. Ben's partner Rook appeared next and held his arm. suddenly time stopped. Me and stitch pretended we were frozen but we bursted out laughing. "I take Rook You got Ben" Stitch nodded as a sword that looked like khyber the hunter's dagger. Suddenly the sword shot a red laser. "Party time." I darted at Rook striking him with my scythes and every time Rook tried shooting me with a laser I dodged it by shadow hopping. "Missed me hehehehehehe." Rook Noticed the prisoners were disappearing. "Do you know why people are disappearing?" Rook asked. "Oh Stitch is just teleporting them to our base, he informed them this would happen. I'm assuming you

Want me to stop shadow hopping. Fine but just a warning." Suddenly my body collapsed as my arms and legs sounded like they cracked as they grew longer and black hair grew all over my body and I transformed into a black werewolf and my scythes became double bladed. "THIS ISNT EVEN MY FINAL FORM!" In wolf form I roared and charged at Rook. Soon both Ben and Rook were cornered and just before I was about to strike them. "Okay that's the last prisoner we can go now."

Stitch said to me. "I understand you were having fun but we are done here." I made a dissapointed frown as stitch teleported us away. I overheard Rook say "wonder where there going next" both me and stitch looked around I saw a beach, ocean,and palm trees, oh wait that was an exeggutor. In my head I was thinking the same thing Stitch had said. "The alola region is my favorite out of all the regions."


End file.
